Jane Morralee
Jane Morralee is an actress, author, and former model. Like several others, she is considered an iconic celebrity. Early Life Born on August 10th 1932, Jane Morralee's mother died when Jane was just days old. She was raised by her father who often worked and left Jane's six year old brother in charge of her instead. Jane said that due to them being left to it they were good hunters when it came to life. She said that sometimes they were forced to kill neighbours pets, for example if their father was away on buisness for "a number of weeks", as the youngsters would eat all the food on the first day. Jane said, "we were pretty stupid kids so we'd eat it, it'd be gone, and we'd be thinking - what now?". When she was fourteen, her uncle met her for the first time and suggested they sell Jane to a group of local tinkies. Jane's father refused and got into a fight with Uncle Boris, then accidently murdering him. Jane and her brother helped their father get rid of the body. Six years later, when his children were 20 and 26, he confessed to the police as they were old enough to not be taken into care. Jane has said, "I don't care what my father did over Boris. Boris deserved every beating and slap he got and that my father gave to him". Asked often what she was like as a youngster, Jane would reply, "I was horrible - but hey, that made me Jane Morralee and I wouldn't be famous if I wasn't her". Career In 1951 and at 19 years old, Jane Morralee began her career as a model. She would picture herself constantly and eat nothing, instead using money to process the pictures and send them to people. Eventually she was signed in late 1951. By the following year, 1952, Jane Morralee was already successful in her modelling career. She moved into acting by 1956 and despite her personal problems, her career took off well, and she gained a following of fans. Jane's acting skills were given positive reviews and she described herself as "the greatest", commenting in one interview, "how many other young girls are, or have been, as good as me when I act?". Some of her most successful films won Jane awards. Jane later went on to write several books about herself, drugs, and fame. Presently, Jane no longer models officially but often does photo shoots. Jane still often strips slightly for photo shoots and has commenting that her age shouldn't hold her back, saying "It's not like I just woke up and thought - I'm old, stop Jane - if anyone thinks that then they should go, sit in a corner, and think about how they aren't me yet I still am". She currently still acts but has said that she will only star in good enough films, ones that she believes will have some kind of impact or importance to at least one being. Public Problems with Drugs Jane has become a well known drug taker. Due to her taking so many drugs, there was a phase in which some Heffish areas referred to their drugs as "Janes" or "Mini Morralees". Jane has openly said that she has been addicted to drugs and constantly returns to them even if she initally does come off them. Speaking about them, she has said, "Drugs steal yourself. I don't even know who I am but I can't let that stop me, all I do know is that I'm famous and I'm rich, I'm pretty, and if I take drugs so what?". Jane's drug taking has been referenced by other celebrities, either in films such as the film created based on her life Being Jane, or in lyrics such as by Rey Del Lana in her song "Devils & Angels". Personal Life Throughout her life and career, Jane remained close to her older brother, who she raised herself with. In 2010 he finally died due to drugs he accidently took. Jane said she "felt guilt as it may have been my drugs", but said, "if it was then trust me he died happily". At more than 40 years old, she had her first daughter, Christina Morralee (1974). In 1980 she had a son, Billy Morralee, but he ran away from home in 1992 and died in a drowning accident.Sh Jane has one granddaughter, Aria Morralee (born 1996).